


Warriors of Hope Oneshots

by Brabblecure



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Despair, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hope, Komaru, M/M, Oneshot, Other, Trauma, Wholesome, friends - Freeform, most of these are plantonic, oneshots, platonic, the warriors just being happy, toko - Freeform, warriors of hope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brabblecure/pseuds/Brabblecure
Summary: Masaru, Kotoko, Jataro, and Nagisa’s adventures on their own. Little oneshots and interactions I’ve written for them in my spare time.
Relationships: Daimon Masaru/Kemuri Jataro, Daimon Masaru/Kemuri Jataro/Shingetsu Nagisa/Utsugi Kotoko, Daimon Masaru/Shingetsu Nagisa, Daimon Masaru/Utsugi Kotoko, Kemuri Jataro/Shingetsu Nagisa, Kemuri Jataro/Utsugi Kotoko, Shingetsu Nagisa/Utsugi Kotoko
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

The door creaked open, a girl with pink hair stuck her head through the door, smiling sheepishly. The boys looked up from their bed in the darkness.

“Kotoko?” Nagisa said, sitting up to raise his eyebrow, making sure she was alright. Then looking around and making sure everyone else was okay. Masaru nodded at Nagisa, mouthing ‘Jataro is okay.’ Since Nagisa couldn’t see him from where he was laying.

“Soo...I know it’s our first night staying here, and Komaru put me in a different room cuz I’m a girl but....I thought you guys needed protecting!! I just thought of worms...and creepy crawlies.....and big birds....and! and! Jataro normally has nightmares whenever we sleep apart so—“ Kotoko went on, talking with her hands.

“SLEEPOVER!!” Masaru yelled, throwing a pillow at her, she caught it and ran at him laughing. Masaru held up a pillow in defense and they ran into each other like sumo wrestlers, both being shot back. 

“You can stay with us tonight, Kotoko. No worries.” Nagisa smiled, getting up off his spot from the other side of the room and laying down on the floor with them. “Jataro, cmon!”

Jataro grabbed his pillow, with a frog case Masaru had stolen for him and wobbled over, collapsing once he was close enough. “You were right Kotoko...I had a nightmare that we all got split up and I was walking in a desert and worms were eating me alive..” The masked boy said slowly. Nagisa threw an arm around his shoulder.

“No worries! You know Kotoko and Masaru are always looking for a fight, so they’ll protect you. And when push comes to shove I will too. And take off that mask! It’s just us!”

Komaru came in to check on the boys half an hour later, only to find the four of them in a lazy pile, snoring and drooling.


	2. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The warriors of hope come back from trick or treating.

It had been a long night of trick or treating, and Kotoko and Masaru burst through the door of the house. They’d convinced Komaru to let them go alone after reminding her they used to just roam around alone all the time. Kotoko and Masaru landed on the floor with their hands outstretched, then turned swiftly toward the door where Jataro and Nagisa came in. 

“I got in first right!!?” Masaru yelled, hopping up. They’d raced home.

“Wrong!! Dumb dumb! I was obviously first!!” Kotoko whined and stomped on the floor. The other two came in the door fully and sighed.

“Actually! I think I was actually first.” Nagisa said, crossing his arms and smiling. He glanced down at Jataro, “don’t you think?” 

Jataro smiled and pulled off his frog hat, “Yeaah! Nagisa was totally first!” He said with a lopsided grin. 

Nagisa smiled matter-of-factly, “well then! If you two vote for yourselves, and me and Jataro vote for me...then by majority vote I win!” He smiled widely, his eyes closed smugly. 

Masaru and Kotoko exchanged a glance, then Kotoko swiftly reached in her bag and grabbed a sour candy, opening the package and holding it out to Jataro. He smiled and took it with his sleeves and ate it. 

“If you were so fast, you would’ve saved Jataro.” She teased and grinned widely at Masaru. Jataro’s face squished up from the candy and Nagisa frowned.

“I’ll get you for that Kotoko!!”

“You can’t catch me~ you can’t catch me~”

Toko and Komaru watched the kids chase each other around from the top of the staircase and sighed tiredly. Toko put her face in her hands, “those damn brats....”


	3. Swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The warriors decide to take a swim

A dirty lake in the middle of the woods isn’t where most kids see themselves having spring break. Though for the warriors of hope, they could find millions of things to do with this little slice of paradise. Toko and Komaru followed them there, and watch the kids stand side by side and drink in the view. It was a small lake, with tall trees looming over it and leaves in the water.

Masaru climbed on a rock, “as the leader of the warriors of hope: I declare this place our paradise!! Where no adults can get to us!!” They all cheered. Jataro raised his sleeve, and masaru nodded and pointed to him.

“What about....toko and Komaru..?” He asked, tilting his head to one side. Masaru sighed and put his hands on his hips, looking to them.

“Well.....they bought our swimsuits for us so....they can stay!!” They all cheered again and got up to get on their swimsuits. Each of them took turns ducking behind a bush to change.

Kotoko had on a frilly one piece and skipped around as she waited. Nagisa had on blue boxers with white stripes. Masaru was wearing red boxers and had some of those swimming goggles around his neck, not that he’d ever be able to see in the murky water. Jataro had on green frog shorts and little water shoes that had the design of frog feet on them.

Komaru walked up to them all and squatted down, “Jataro, do you wanna give me your mask so it doesn’t get wet?” 

The artist shook his head rapidly, “no no! Because then your eyes will melt off....and be a big pool of eye juice in the forest...then all the butterflies will be attracted to it...and!....and! Then they’d die too!” He said fiddling with his fingers. 

Komaru frowned and looked to the other kids. They all wrapped around him in one big hug. 

“Our eyes won’t melt off because we are super strong!” Masaru said smiling, draping off Jataro’s shoulder. 

“Yeah!! Plus you’re totes adorbs with your mask off! We won’t even notice we’ll be having so much fun. Don’t ya wanna come swim with us?” Kotoko asked resting her head on the top of Jataro’s head. 

Nagisa whispered, “we’ll be okay.” As he rubbed his shoulders, they dissembled the group hug and Jataro wobbled to Komaru, handing her his mask shakily. 

“Protect it for me! You probably aren’t as good a fighter as Kotoko or Masaru, but I think you’re okay.” He grinned and turned around to the rest of them.

“Last one in is a rotten egg!!!” All of them said in unison, rushing to jump in. 

Jataro slipped on a rock, he was caught by Kotoko breaking his fall, and her scream made Nagisa stop and look, and he got ran into by masaru, Masaru grabbed Kotoko’s hair last second, pulling her and Jataro in. They all fell in and bursted up from the water giggling and laughing.


	4. Breaking in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotoko locks her and Jataro out. There’s only one way to get back in

Kotoko had taken Jataro out shopping, of course all he wanted were overalls and baggy shirts. But she didn’t ask any questions. They got back to the building the four four them were staying in currently. She turned the knob only to be met with a rattle. She sighed.

“Well Jataro!! Ever broke into a building before?” She said cheerfully, turning around and putting her hands on her hips. Jataro blinked and flailed his sleevies around.

“Of course! We all have...” he said slowly, looking around. “I mean....you guys were with me when-“ she cut him off, waving her hand dismissively.

“Yeah yeah when we broke into our own houses and killed our families blah blah seen it done it, relived it, cmon Jataro! Let’s find a window to smash!!” She smiled and took his hand, leading him out back.

“Couldn’t we just....knock..?” The priest asked, following after her, stumbling.

“Did you forget poopoo head?? Masaru and Nagisa are out getting us more weapons.”

“Oh yeah....sorry Kotoko.”

“No probs! Okay!! There’s a window up on the top floor. Can you climb trees Jataro?” She asked, spinning around to face him. He looked at the window, then at the tree, then at the corpse they’d hung from the tree. It was one of masaru’s distant uncles, he was a pretty buff man so Masaru wanted to keep him as a reward for taking him down. 

“Maybe....if you help I might..?” He mumbled, pulling up his sleeves. Kotoko gasped and grabbed his wrists, looking at his hands in awe. 

“Yknow! I don’t think I’ve ever seen your hands!”

“Of course you have...!”

“Okie~ go on Jataro! I’ll give you a boost!” She held her hands together and offered them to Jataro. He took a step on her hands and held his hands up, she pushed her hands up and he jumped, grabbing onto a branch. 

She clapped, “Excellent Jataro!! A wonderful performance!” Jataro smiled into his shirt. 

“That’s a lie..! You’re lying..! There no way I did something good....it’s impossible....” he protested, scuffling onto the tree.

“If it’s impossible, then how’d you get on the tree?” She debated, holding up a finger. He blushed and shoved his head further in his shirt. She gasped and clapped again.

“Are you blushing?? Are you smiling?? Totes adorbs!! Ee!!” She shook her hands excitedly. He whined a bit and sat up on the branch, looking away and making grabby hands at her.

“Can I have my mask out of the bag....” he mumbled. She crossed her arms.

“Huhhh??? Really?? Why now? Is it cuz I complimented you?” She asked curiously, digging in the bag. They all had different triggers and things that shook them up, there were so many they were still constantly learning about each others.

Jataro started to tear up, sniffling and beating his hands into his head, nodding rapidly. Kotoko dug in the bag faster and silently cursed herself for leaving it at the bottom. She got it and threw it to him. He grabbed in and slipped it on, steadying his breathing.

“Okay...okay let’s keep going.....” he nodded at her. Kotoko smiled and gave him a thumbs up. 

“Okie dokie! So I’m thinking we throw this rock into the window and climb in! Nagisa will be mad but whatevsies!” She cheered, throwing up a peace sign and sticking her tongue out. She said a quick ‘catch!’ To Jataro and tossed him the rock.

Jataro caught the stone she’d thrown him and he tossed it back in forth with his hands. “Ok....so I just throw this at the window..??” He asked, tilting his head. His mask made a noise as the leather shifted.

Kotoko clapped again and nodded approvingly. “You’ve got it!”

The artist reared his hand back and threw the stone, he hit the window and both of them winced to hear the sound of shattering glass. Kotoko was climbing the tree now. They both jumped from the tree onto the bit of roof that extended from the window.

The scuffled and pushed each other down to pull themselves up a few times, kicking off shingles until finally both of them were sitting on the window sill, then fell in. 

They fell in a pile and Jataro had gotten up and rubbed his head. “Geez....I know we were both doing it.....kicking that is but you coulda been more gentl—“ he cut himself off mid sentence and flailed his hands. “I d-didnt mean to!-“

Kotoko had fallen back down and was scuffling away from him. She was mumbling and crying.

“H-Huh-?? N-...no....not...not gentle.....” she held her head and scrubbed her eyes. Jataro gently walked closer and rapidly apologized. 

Jataro knelt down in front of her, “Kotoko....it’s just me..! I’m not a demon, it’s Jataro. Ja-ta-ro.” He said slowly.

She was looking at him rapidly, blinking and crying, shaking her head.

“Kotoko......hit me. Don’t be soft....hit me right now. Prove them all wrong Kotoko, you aren’t gentle. You don’t need gentle.” He encouraged, leaning forward. 

“N-no dont....don’t wanna hit Jataro....hic don’t wanna hurt...you..” she sobbed and hit at her legs instead.

“Cmon!!....I won’t be mad...! It will make you feel better..! Go on..! Please! I don’t wanna see Kotoko upset...!!” He started tearing up too. Their sobs drowned out the sound of the door rattling, footsteps, and finally Masaru bursting in and throwing a bag at Kotoko.

“Fight me Kotoko!” He was grinning big. Kotoko shoved the bag off angrily and stumbled up, crying and charging after him. A few minutes later both of them were bruised, but Kotoko was feeling much better.

“Also-“ Nagisa added once things had calmed down, “you turn the door knob to the left, Kotoko.”


	5. Night time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa lays with Jataro and falls asleep

Nagisa had his arm wrapped around Jataro. They all slept on the floor with the minimal blankets they had. Tonight they slept at an old church, the floor was wooden and very cold, so they decided to use their partner system and huddle up with someone. Nagisa looked over at Masaru and Kotoko.

They were both slung over each other lazily, drooling and snoring loudly, kicking in their sleep. Masaru was hogging the blanket, and Kotoko just laid on top of him. 

He chuckled and looked to Jataro who still had his mask on. “Jataro..?” He whispered, seeing if he was awake. He got no response, so he gently undid the ties at the back of the mask and pulled it off of him. 

“Goodnight warriors.” Nagisa said finally.


	6. Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masaru and Kotoko trade clothes

The two kids were sitting down on the floor of the broken down building. They had their legs splayed out in front of them, smiling widely.

“Okay! So I get your skirt annnnnnd! What do you want?” Masaru asked, pointing to her. Kotoko giggled and pointed back.

“Your shorts obviously!! Dumb dumb!” She laughed.

They both nodded and started shimmying out of their bottoms. Nagisa covered his eyes and shouted, “What did we say about changing in front of each other!?!” He reminded them.

The fighters glared at each other and groaned, taking turns going into a room and trading. Masaru skipped around in the skirt and smiled when Kotoko came out. They laughed at each other for a while, then traded entire outfits.

They did a fashion show for Nagisa and Jataro, and they all clapped and laughed. Needless to say, the next thing Masaru stole was a petticoat for them to trade.


	7. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotoko goes on a run with Nagisa

Normally, Masaru accompanied her on her jogs. They were the exercise junkies after all. But Jataro was having a bad day, and he needed the raw unconditional support that Masaru provided. 

They were running side by side now, chaos rampaging around the city as usual. Kotoko blew air out slowly as she easily overtook him.

“Hey, can I talk to you about something Kotoko, since it’s just the two of us?” Nagisa sped up to keep up with her.

“Yeah?”

“Do you really think Jataro is gross?” He asked, watching the sidewalk pass under their feet. Kotoko laughed a bit and Nagisa scowled at her. 

“If Jataro is gross, we all are!” She laughed and slowed down at a street corner, turning to grab his shoulders. “I only call him gross cuz it makes him comfier than if i called him cute! We are all gross. We are all unforgivable.” She explained slowly. 

Nagisa stared off into the distance. “You’re right...we’re all unforgivable. We’ve done awful things. We are now just scuffling for a sliver of hope. For redemption. The only people who understand what we’ve been through is each other. That’s what makes us warriors of hope really.” Nagisa ranted.

Kotoko shoved him gently, “tchhh! Cmon! Don’t get all dark on me! Masaru just offers to steal things for me on runs!”

“Yeah sorry.” Nagisa chuckled. They fist bumped and kept on running.


	8. Locked in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa and Jataro get locked in the closet

“Let us out Kotoko!! Let us out!!” Nagisa banged on the closet door, however both Masaru and Kotoko were holding it shut. And honestly, they were both stronger then him and Jataro combined. Eventually Jataro just put a sleeve on his shoulder and mumbled.

“It’s no use....their both so stubbornnnn.....they’ll just let us rot in here until we die.....” 

Kotoko laughed from outside the closet, “not until you die stupid! Just until we get what we want!” And she was supported by a short cheer from Masaru.

Nagisa sighed and face palmed, sliding down the closet. “Alright well then. Seems we are gonna be here for a while. You cold? Come here.” He held open his arms. Immediately Jataro slid into them. He was always cold, plus the places they stayed were normally chilly.

“Your mask..?” He asked, taking off his scarf and wrapping it around Jataro.

“Promise your eyes won’t burn....?” Jataro said looking up at him. Nagisa smiled.

“On my honor.”


	9. Soccer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masaru teaches Jataro to play soccer

Jataro was staring down at the white and black ball vacantly. Masaru smiled and patted his shoulder.

“Don’t worry dude, it’s not as difficult as it sounds! Just kick it! There’s no way to go wrong!” He held up two thumbs up and backed up, cheering for him.

Jataro kicked the ball, all right. Straight into Masaru’s face. He flew back and to Jataro’s horror, laughed. He hopped up, blood coming off his lip.

“Haha!! Nice job! You’ve got the strength of a pro!!” Masaru smiled widely. Jataro rushed to take off his mask, holding it out to him rushedly. 

“Please...! Take this.....I’m so soooorry!” Jataro almost had tears in his eyes. Masaru raised an eyebrow and pushed it back towards him. 

“Nah dude! That’s yours! I’m good, didn’t even feel it! And before I compliment you, put this back on.” He slipped the mask back on Jataro.

Jataro waved his sleevies at him nervously, “n-nnoooo! No compliments....!!” 

Masaru put his hand on his chin wisely for a second before a lightbulb went off in his head. He grabbed Jataro’s shoulders and smiled big.

“I don’t think you’re great at sports.” 

Jataro felt warm, and loved, and supported, and protected. A feeling he could only get with the raw affection and clear view of the world that Masaru had.

“....thanksss...” he blushed


	10. Fourth of July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loud sounds remind them of home

Fourth of July is normally a happy time. But loud noises are never good for people who have been through rough times, especially kids.

They sat on a bit of gravel and watched them go off. All of them were huddled together, holding their heads. 

“Make it stop....please please make it stop...no more...”

“I-I’m not afraid-! I’m not- gh- afraid!”

“No....nooo.... stop....it’s hurts.....Nagisa make it stop.....please...”

“Damn it......gh-.....! Stop please....!”

At random times they’d feel another hand grasp at them desperately, trying to feel something that told them they weren’t alone anymore. 

Eventually Kotoko grabbed Masaru and tackled him back, breathing heavily. “M-Masaru.....Masaru...we’re okay right?? Right- gh!-“ 

They all flinched as another bang went off. 

“K-Kotoko? Y-yeah gh!- we...we’re okay.....we’re the strong ones...we don’t need pity. C-cuz when we feel a little scared....:w-we just need each other..! Right?” 

They buried their faces in the others hair and cried, grabbing onto each other and scream crying words of encouragement.

Jataro was latching onto Nagisa, crying and begging for him to help. Nagisa felt helpless. Watching him in obvious pain and not being able to help. 

“Hey....it- gh!- it’s okay- I’m right here. No ones gonna hurt us. W-we’re in control..!” He mumbled into Jataro’s mask. “I’ll protect you. We’ll all protect each other- gh! That’s what being a warrior of hope means!” 

Jataro lifted up his head weakly to look at Nagisa. It was difficult to see through the mask, but he was smiling. He cried into Nagisa’s scarf and told him things they’d never let leave the warriors. 

“Hey...gh-!.....Nagisa.....?”

“Yes...?”

“I love you guys.....I think....you might’ve saved my life.”


	11. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masaru gets revenge on Kotoko for a prank she played on him

A week ago, Kotoko had paid everyone 10 dollars to pretend they couldn’t see or hear Masaru for a day. Did Masaru have a crisis, a little bit.

But he decided today would be his revenge. His was more simple, and more emotionally damaging. He had promised to steal more froggy things for Jataro if him and Nagisa didn’t laugh at a single one of Kotoko’s jokes all day. They of course, agreed.

They woke up earlier than normal, and Kotoko cracked some joke about Toko that would’ve normally been a ripper, and they would’ve cracked up about. But instead, they all just stared at her blankly. She grumbled and stomped her foot.

Middle of the day she cracked a joke about Nagisa’s hair while they were walking by a cat, and they all just stared. She settled for starting a fight with Masaru. 

Nighttime she told another joke about Monaca, and then Nagisa dealt the final blow.

“I think you’ve lost your touch, Kotoko.” 

Masaru couldn’t help but giggle.

The next 6 minutes were spent by the boys trying and failing to outrun Kotoko.


	12. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masaru is hurt and tries to pretend he’s okay

Masaru weakly limped into the house, closing the creaky door behind him. He looked through the windows, and it had looked like no one was there. So he snuck in and tried to make a break for the bathroom. Jataro was at the top of the steps, looking at him curiously. Masaru couldn’t see his eyebrows from the mask, but he could tell Jataro knew something was up.

Masaru stood up quickly, despite the burning pain in his leg. “Oh!! Hey Jataro.....funny seeing you here...” he tried to play off, horribly. Kotoko would’ve been able to waltz up these steps without even giving anyone a hint that she was hurt. He made a mental note to ask her for acting lessons. 

Jataro tilted his head, then flopped his sleevies as he thought. “Where’d you go....? I thought you said you were gonna hunt demons...” Jataro sat down on the steps, staring owlishly down at Masaru. “But...if you’re hurt now......did one of them fight back..?” 

Masaru made another note to punch Nagisa for tutoring Jataro. He’d become too smart for his own good. “Nah!! I’m all good.....nothing wrong here...”

Jataro held his legs and arms out and let his butt slide down the stairs until he was sitting at Masaru’s feet. He stared at the wound on his leg. He pointed with a sleeve.

“...I was right..! You’ve gotta tell Nagisa....you’ve gotta...!!” The artist insisted, flapping his sleeves. Masaru felt bad for making him worry so he knelt down and rubbed his head. 

“Hey hey...okay I’ll tell him. And I’ll tell Kotoko too. Just don’t worry. I’ll be okay.” 

Jataro hugged him and smiled into his shoulder. “Can I have some of the blood from the wound..!?”

“....Let’s take this one thing at a time Jataro.”


	13. Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotoko teaches Jataro how to gossip

Jataro was sitting in front of Kotoko with his legs crossed. He fiddled with a wrench Masaru had stolen for him. Kotoko smiled and leaned forward.

“Go on!! Let loose!! Gossip is all about saying things you’ll regret later!” She smiled, shifting onto her stomach and looking at him, kicking her legs. 

“Uhm.....Nagisa can be....!” He tried building up the courage. Kotoko nodded encouragingly and waved a hand.

“Can be...! He’s....!” Jataro squeezed his eyes shut and mustered out, “he’s really nice!” 

Kotoko tilted her head and laughed, “that’s what you wanted to say!?” She said incredulously, rolling over.

As she did Masaru charged at her and flopped on her stomach. 

“Oo-!!f-“ Kotoko said in alarm as he landed on her.

“Are you guys having a competition without me??” Masaru smiled widely, peeking over Kotoko to look at Jataro.

“...um...no...we were-“

“Yupsies~! We were gonna see who could race around the block first—“ kotoko began, and before she could finish, Masaru jumped up and raced out the door. Kotoko laughed and rolled back over.

“Dumb dumb~ now!! Keep telling me about Nagisa!~”

Jataro smiled a bit and looked down, “Nagisa always protects us yknow.....it’s admirable....it’s like he should be the fighter”

“Hey, I fist fought Masaru for this title and I will not have you shame it!” She held up a finger. Jataro waved his sleevies back and forth to apologize.

“I mean..! I mean....he’s just really strong.....and he’s always there for me.....like on the Fourth of July.” 

Kotoko winced to remember

“he made all the bad stuff seem small....” Jataro continued. Masaru bursted back in, breathing heavily and covered in blood. 

“I WIN.”


	14. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masaru and Kotoko watch the sunset

The building they were staying in currently had a big whole in the back. Nagisa and Jataro were already sleeping. So Kotoko and Masaru decided to sit in the opening and watch the sunset. Masaru was sitting up, and Kotoko was splayed across his lap looking up.

“Heya Masaru~ could you steal a lil something for me tomorrow if it’s not much trouble?” She asked glancing at him.

“Course! Whatcha need, no problem.” He hummed, taking out her pigtails for her and combing through her hair. 

“Er....can I write it down on a piece of paper..?” She asked hesitantly, feeling embarrassed about needing lady products.

Now Masaru isn’t the smartest, but he got the hint. He chuckled and ruffled her hair. “No need! I got it! I’ll sneak it to you when I’ve got em if you don’t want Nagisa or Jataro to see.”

“Thanksies~ your my bestie yknow~” she smiled and watched the sun finally set and the night begin.

“Course I am! Who else?? The only person worthy of being my best friend is one that can defeat me!!” He grinned and gave her a noogie.

Kotoko jumped up and tackled him, shouting. “Right back atcha!!”


	15. Adorbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotoko has a breakdown, the boys help

The boys stood around a panicked Kotoko, not knowing what to do. She was only the floor, pulling at her ponytails.

“Kotoko....listen everything’s gonna-“ Nagisa tried to help before Kotoko cut in.

“It’s not worth it!!!” She screamed looking up at them all and pointing a finger. “I’m adorable right??? I’m cute and! And! And it’s just not worth it!”

They all glanced at each other, unsure of how to proceed. Nagisa just gestured for them to let her get it out. 

“Adorable girls are always hurt! Adorable g-girls get put through horrible things!! Right?! So it’s just not worth it. Being adorbs is awful, it’s awful awful awful!! And I hate pretending! I had to pretend! Pretend to be cutesy, and adorbs, until they were happy! It’s awful! It’s a shitty rule! But I didn’t make it! Demons, demons demons demons...” she screamed and pushed her feet on the floor over and over again.

“I-I! I don’t want gentle! I don’t want cute! I don’t want adorbs...!! If....if they’re gonna be g-gentle with me! I’d rather die! Kill me! Kill me..!! Please! I’m tired! I’m so so tired!! Tired of cute!! Tired of demons! Tired of acting! Tired tired tired, kill kill kill” she was starting to hit at her own head, a habit they all had developed. Masaru knelt down and reached his hand out for her, when he did she yelled louder.

“KILL ME! P-Please!! Masaru kill me! I can’t I can’t can’t can’t can’t can’t can’t can’t-“ she was cut off by him untying the pink ribbon in her hair. Her eyes looked around frantically in confusion. He untied the other one. 

“You don’t have to be ‘adorbs’. We don’t want you to be ‘adorbs.’” He combed through her hair. “We want you to be Kotoko.”

“I-...I-...you....” she started breathing heavily, “n-n-no more acting..???? No more no more...”

“Y-yeah! No more. Just be honest. Be kotoko.” Nagisa smiled and sat down too.

Jataro grinned and plopped on the floor, “I wonder what Kotoko thinks of Nagisa’s hair.....” he baited. And she took it.

“N-!! Nagisa’s hair is totally c-cute! And he doesn’t a-admit it...! And! And! Jataro! I hate that you can’t take compliments. I hate what they did to you! You could’ve been adorbs.... and! Masaru, I hate that you steal for others, but I’ve never seen you take so much as a candy bar for yourself!” 

They all smiled and laughed and bonded over Kotoko’s brutal honesty. Hours had passed, Nagisa and Jataro had fallen asleep. But Masaru was still combing through her hair, yawning.

“....Masaru....?”

“..yeah..?”

“Thanksies...”

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys could leave kudos or comments it means the world to me! I Read every single one!!


End file.
